


Back Home (In His Arms)

by Hyungwons



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: I AM SORRY, M/M, Smut, and forgive me god for i have sinned, and some fluff as well, honestly i'm sorry for whatever this is supposed to be, i wrote this in basically one night, please burn this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyungwons/pseuds/Hyungwons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something's been on his mind for months, something that made Minhyuk both excited and terrified. And he knows he needs to ask Hyunwoo about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Home (In His Arms)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everydayishark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everydayishark/gifts).



> I am sorry to everyone, God, and to myself.

The hundreds of voices all blending together and echoing endlessly always gave Minhyuk the biggest headache. He'd never get use to it and the way people would shove him left and right as they were in a hurry. "It's too early for this shit." With a loud, irritated sigh as yet another person pushed past him in a near panic, he brought a hand up and gave a few relaxing rubs to his forehead, wishing he still had something,  _anything,_  to relieve what was soon probably gonna turn into a migraine. And it wasn't long after that the pounding in his head started up.  
  
Walking beside him was his friend Hyungwon who had joined him for the last few months. Slinging his backpack over one shoulder as the heat, tiredness, and disorientation were starting to get to him surprisingly (and sadly) much faster than he expected. He shot Minhyuk a glare that actually did look far more threatening with his hooded eyes, dark circles under them, and his slightly more pale than usual lips. That sight was also almost humourous to Minhyuk actually. Just the way Hyungwon fought with himself to not let his body hunch forward from lack energy as he walked was enough to cause the blond to resort to coughing into his hand just to hold back a couple of laughs.   
  
Hyungwon was  _not_ a morning person, no matter how much sleep he got. It was even worse when they had to wake up early to catch an  _eleven_ _hour_  flight at just to finally land in Seoul and have to adjust immediately to it being six in the morning. And during those eleven hours, no matter how tired Hyungwon was, he only managed to sleep five of those away while Minhyuk at least got a good seven hours during the flight.  
  
As they both came up to the entrance, making their way past the crowd of people to get to the exit (it mostly consisted of Minhyuk learning to chant 'sorry' as he pushed through, whilst Hyungwon was practically shoving people out of his way without a word but sometimes a glare) they saw two familiar faces just outside the airport. Minhyuk waved to them both and gave a little shout to catch their attention before hooking a finger in the collar of Hyungwon's shirt and dragging him with.  
  
The second the two friends saw them coming towards them, they both started into a sprint towards Minhyuk and Hyungwon in what also looked somewhat like a race. The brunet was first to reach them and he immediately threw his arms around Minhyuk and squeezed.   
  
"Oh God, okay, Jooheon, that-that hurts-- you're hurting me!" Minhyuk cried out, unable to squirm out of Jooheon's hold.  
  
Hyungwon still barely awake and unaware of where he was, just trailed up behind Minhyuk lazily. But the second the other one, the blond one, threw his arms around him as well, actually jumping into Hyungwon's arms rather he was ready or not (and he wasn't, which lead to the blond just awkwardly hanging onto him) it took Hyungwon a few seconds to react as all the incoherent shouting and crying from his lover Hoseok finally pulled him out of his daze. Sort of. If mumbling a few sentences that Hyungwon himself was pretty certain weren't complete sentences (or consisted of any actual words) was him finally coming out of his sleepy trance, then he was. But at least he managed to wrap his arms around Hoseok in return as he waited for him to let go.  
  
Jooheon finally let Minhyuk go before he passed out from lack of oxygen and looked at him with tears in his eyes. "It feels like I haven't seen you two in years!" He threw a fake punch at Minhyuk's shoulder, making him flinch a little.  
  
"Where's Hyunwoo and Changkyun, though?" Minhyuk peeked behind Jooheon, almost half-expecting to see the other two trailing far behind but of course there was no one. Changkyun was Minhyuk's roommate for last couple of years, and Hyunwoo was the blond's boyfriend (whom he was most excited to see again.)  
  
Jooheon shifted awkwardly at the question. "Changkyun couldn't make it cause he has a meeting to get to in an hour, and Hyunwoo...he actually...forgot that today was your return flight."  
  
"Oh." At first Minhyuk's reaction was pretty much nonexistent, but as Jooheon's words actually sunk in and he realised that he wouldn't be able to see Hyunwoo's face first thing upon arriving back in Seoul after months, he started to feel a little betrayed. Sadness and a bit of disappointment washed over him as he couldn't fight the frown any longer.  
  
Jooheon whispered an apology and Minhyuk was about to dismiss it, but a smile suddenly formed over the younger's lips and not even a second later did Minhyuk feel arms snake around his waist and pull him back. At first he jumped in surprise with a small panicked scream but then a sense of warmth swept through him as he felt the person behind him rest their head on his shoulder. That far-too-familiar smell of vanilla and lavender just hit him so hard as he nearly fell right into the embrace.  
  
"Welcome home."  
  
He felt the way the man's chest moved against his back every time he inhaled, and Minhyuk never felt his cheeks become so hot before as the widest smile tugged on his lips. Pushing the arms off him, he quickly spun around to face the man and the moment he saw Hyunwoo's face before him once again after months he felt an odd sense of belonging wash over him. And for the first time in those long months with only Hyungwon at his side and a constant unpacked bag, he felt safe and content.  
  
With a grin from ear to ear and a few tears already on his cheeks, Minhyuk threw his around tightly over Hyunwoo's shoulders, pulling him down a little so Minhyuk didn't have to awkwardly tiptoe or tilt his head back to place a proper peck on the elder's cheek. As he pulled away, more tears than usual having welled up, he slapped playfully at Hyunwoo's chest. "Son Hyunwoo, how  _fucking dare_  you! I was so scared for a minute there that you really had forgotten about me!" he shouted, obviously angry but the grin still plastered on his face.  
  
"Jeez, you've been hanging out with Hyungwon a bit too much." Hyunwoo laughed loudly at Minhyuk's 'inappropriate' language, but Hyungwon shot him a glare after having finally gotten Hoseok off of him.  
  
Minhyuk groaned loudly, shifting his weight and staring off into the distance as though reflecting on the past few months. "Tell me about it. It was a _wful_ ."   
  
There was a rather sharp exhale and Minhyuk glanced to his side to see Hyungwon shooting him an icy glare as well. "I  _will step_ on you," Hyungwon spat jokingly.  
  
"Come on, you two gotta tell us all about your trips and all the places you saw! I hear the flight from Amsterdam to Seoul was eight hours?" Jooheon asked, throwing an arm over Minhyuk's shoulder as they all walked in the direction of Hyunwoo's car.  
  
"Eleven hours, actually."  
  
  
  
  
  
Hyunwoo unlocked the door and stepped to the side, letting Minhyuk in first. The blond glanced around the house from the entrance to take in every little sight once again for the first time in months, but he acted as though it was his first time seeing it altogether. And in a way it felt like he was.  
  
"You could've at least went back to your apartment to drop off your bag." Hyunwoo took the younger's bag from his hand, tossing it on couch. "Thirsty? Hungry? I can probably make something quick, though I don't actually know what I have."  
  
He let Hyunwoo wander off in the direction of the kitchen while he took a seat on the couch, suddenly feeling a little awkward despite how that same sense of warmth washed over him. As all his worries and thoughts and anxieties came rushing back to him with a sharp pain in his chest, he inhaled deeply to relax himself. He had talked to Hyungwon about it so many times over the past few months while on their trip. So many fearful times that all usually resulted in a few irritated arguments as Hyungwon would lose his patience with Minhyuk, telling him to just get it over with when they got home. Minhyuk always agreed with him eventually, saying that he was ready to; but as he sat there on the couch in that moment, hearing Hyunwoo calling from the kitchen to ask what he'd like to drink, he just felt so scared.  
  
What if the mere suggestion made Hyunwoo uncomfortable?  
  
What if Hyunwoo said no?  
  
Minhyuk doesn't know if he could handle the rejection and the awkward atmosphere that'd follow so soon after coming back home.   
  
"Umm, all I have is eggs and cheese... I dunno what I can make out of those alone but it'd be fun to be experiment, right?" Hyunwoo laughed, placing a glass of water on the coffee table for Minhyuk and he was about to wander off into the kitchen again (ready to figure out how to make the two ingredients work) but was stopped when the blond grabbed his hand and stood. The smaller boy laced their fingers together, his cheeks going a bright red as he nibbled nervously but also impatiently at his lip. "Something wrong?"  
  
With a shake of his head, Minhyuk worked up all of his courage just to lift his gaze and look Hyunwoo in the eyes, give him his best smile as well. "I was thinking," he paused, letting his words hang on the tip of his tongue while he rubbed a soothing thumb over the back of Hyunwoo's hand, "what if I just...unpack  _here_ instead?" his voice quiet and Hyunwoo almost didn't even hear him.  
  
But there was a moment of silence and Minhyuk swore it was the longest, most terrifying moment of his life. He hated waiting so much. He just wanted Hyunwoo to something, a _nything_ . It was like a loud scream inside telling him to say more; maybe Hyunwoo was waiting for him to say more. What should he do? Hyunwoo's gonna say no and Minhyuk knows it and it feels like his heart is sinking and  _god,_ he shouldn't have said anything! Why did he let Hyungwon convince to ask something like that? It was just more stress on Hyunwoo and thing's are gonna be so awkward and--  
  
"Going back and forth between your apartment and my house is rather pointless," Hyunwoo deadpanned. "Why would you wanna do that?"  
  
Minhyuk had to take a minute to make sure he heard Hyunwoo correctly, in quite disbelief at what he hoped was just him hearing things thanks to his amount of anxiety. "Is... Is that your way of, uhh, saying 'no'? Or did you just not understand what I said?"  
  
"I just think it'll be a little bit of a burden to come all the over here just to pick up your stuff every day, don't you?"  
  
There was slight movement of Minhyuk shaking his head as he let out a small chuckle, hoping that Hyunwoo didn't catch either. "I was asking you if I can... _move in_ with you. Just here. Just us."  
  
Silence drifted around them once again and it was probably much worse than last time as Minhyuk  _knew_ that Hyunwoo fully understood him at last. But the two just stared at each other, Minhyuk preparing himself for the worst as for once since they got together he couldn't tell what was on the brunet's mind at all. And that worried him.  
  
But after what felt like an eternity (was only about a minute, though) a bright smile spread across Hyunwoo's lips that Minhyuk swore was the brightest thing he'd ever witnessed. "Yes! Oh my God, of course!" Without wasting another second, Hyunwoo threw his arms around Minhyuk and pulled him close. And Minhyuk was unable to contain the soft squeal of happiness that escaped his throat. "This is amazing! We need to celebrate this!"  
  
Hyunwoo pulled away a little bit but only to allow himself to cup Minhyuk's cheeks with his hands and pull him into a kiss. It felt so magical to Minhyuk (which he admitted to himself was such a cheesy thought), and he didn't realise just how much he missed the feeling of Hyunwoo's lips against his, moving against each other so slowly and lovingly. It felt like it had been years since he last felt it; since he last got to feel something so wondrous and beautiful and perfect and warm.  
  
It had been months since he last felt so at home.  
  
He supposed it was because of how long it had been since he got to kiss Hyunwoo, and the fact that their last kiss was just filled with sadness and a bit of regret and goodbyes before Minhyuk got on that plane for the first time with Hyungwon. But he parted his lips a little and ran his tongue over Hyunwoo's lips, asking for a little more. He was gladly given it as well when Hyunwoo opened his lips and quickly pushed his tongue into Minhyuk's mouth before anything else.  
  
It felt a little like a loss of control, but Minhyuk was okay with that as he allowed Hyunwoo to trail his hands down his chest and to his waist, finally closing the already almost nonexistent gap still between their bodies. And Minhyuk threw his arms loosely around Hyunwoo's neck, tangling his fingers in his hair. It was a little amusing how quickly the soft kisses turned to sloppy ones that really just consisted of Minhyuk giving Hyunwoo full control of them both, but maybe it was also a little sad how desperate the kiss was as well. Minhyuk didn't think it was though, but he started to wonder if Hyunwoo thought he was just extremely desperate in that moment. He was but he'd rather Hyunwoo didn't know that, of course. Perhaps that's why Minhyuk made sure it was him that broke the kiss; made sure it was him who left the other wanting more and a little disappointed as well.  
  
"If you really wanna celebrate," Minhyuk bit his lip, sliding his hands over Hyunwoo's clothed chest, "I have a few ideas of how we can."  
  
He saw Hyunwoo's small smirk form and  _god,_ how he's missed that sight. "But Minhyuk, you just got back home from a ten hour flight."  
  
"Eleven hours, to be exact. But Hyunwoo, c'mon!" he whined, putting on his best pout while his fingers worked over the first button of Hyunwoo's shirt. "It's been  _months_  and I couldn't do anything at all cause I had to share a hotel room with Hyungwon the whole time."  
  
"You could've went in the bathroom, you know."  
  
Minhyuk rolled his eyes. "Hyungwon was in the bathroom with his laptop every single time him and Hoseok had their hourly Skype calls.  _Hourly_ . I swear, Hoseok might have some problems going on that he should probably get checked out 'cause he should  _not_ be needing to call Hyungwon that many times a day."  
  
"I'm pretty sure I could've gone without this information."  
  
"Come on,  _please_ ?" Minhyuk begged, teasingly undoing the first button of Hyunwoo's shirt finally. "I've been good, so I think I deserve a little something, don't you?" He undid the second button.  
  
Hyunwoo smiled at that, holding onto Minhyuk's waist a little tighter. "Couch or bed?"  
  
"Bed because afterwards I plan on taking  _the longest_  nap of my life." They raced into the bedroom, both probably feeling a little more than desperate at that point and that became especially clear with just how quickly Hyunwoo pushed Minhyuk down onto the bed.   
  
He practically attacked Minhyuk's neck with his lips; kissing, sucking, and nibbling at the soft and delicate flesh that he missed so much. All while Minhyuk's fingers resumed their work of removing Hyunwoo's shirt and they moved much quicker over the buttons as well. Once he got it off, Hyunwoo tossed the shirt somewhere behind him on the floor and didn't even tear himself away from Minhyuk.  
  
"I've missed you so much," Minhyuk moaned, throwing his head back when Hyunwoo snaked one of his hands underneath his shirt and slid it up his chest, taking one of his nipples between his fingers. As a hiss sounded from between Minhyuk's teeth, Hyunwoo smirked against his neck for a moment before pulling away a little to admire the angry red marks he left behind.  
  
"I've nearly forgotten how cute you sound like this." Giving a rather harsh pinch to Minhyuk's nipple, Hyunwoo pulled away entirely and left him there disappointed and a little confused. He was quick to move over to his dresser and pull open the top drawer, immediately grabbing a condom and the bottle of lubricant.   
  
He turned around and hurried back over to Minhyuk to find he had already stripped himself down his to underwear and was sitting at the edge of the bed, a smirk on his face as he waited. "That impatient?" Hyunwoo tossed the two items on the bed next to Minhyuk before getting in front of him. He reached a hand down and softly dragged his fingers through his white hair.  
  
"Of course." Minhyuk bit his lip, letting himself drown in the feeling of Hyunwoo's fingers smoothly gliding through his hair and over his ear, pushing little strands of hair away from his eyes as he looked up at him. He slid one hand up his lover's thigh in front of him, ghosting it directly over the obvious growing bulge in Hyunwoo's trousers. Undoing the button and zipper to his jeans, Minhyuk yanked them down to his ankles along with his underwear, wasting no time in grasping Hyunwoo's half-hard cock and giving a few dry pumps.  
  
"I've missed this part a lot as well," he purred before finally leaning forward and kissing at the tip of Hyunwoo's member, making sure to keep their gazes locked.  
  
Hyunwoo never knew how he did it, how he even when his lips were around him like that, sucking him while his tongue traced every last inch of his shaft expertly, he could still look up at him through his eyelashes with such innocent eyes. How he could make such an act look so innocent and pure. Of course he never really questioned it much, always just letting himself fall entirely into the beautiful feeling of Minhyuk's lips around his cock.  
  
"You're so pretty like this," he whispered, moaning a little as Minhyuk began to hum in satisfaction. It really had been so long and Hyunwoo didn't realise just how long until he noticed that every little movement and touch and sound was so much more intense than he remembered. And he loved it.  
  
Minhyuk's tongue was so precise with its movements, sliding all along Hyunwoo's member with such skill. Even his hand squeezed at his shaft so perfectly in the places that he couldn't reach with his mouth. The brunet's fingers were still in Minhyuk's hair and it didn't take long before he tangled them in the locks, tugging on them rather harshly just to pull out a few muffled whimpers from the younger.  
  
_God,_  the sight was so beautiful. Seeing Minhyuk like that, looking so desperate but also so innocent as his mouth worked over him hungrily. Hyunwoo couldn't help himself when he bucked his hips forward, hearing Minhyuk gag a little when he did. The vibrations were so perfect and he wanted to feel more, wanting to let himself lose control and just push his cock down Minhyuk's throat, but the blond had already pulled his lips away, panting a little as he slide his tongue so slowly up along the underside of his length. His hand moved up and down over him, pulling out a few more quiet moans before biting his lip and pulling away.  
  
"I think I deserve something now." Minhyuk pulled his underwear off at last, sliding himself further back onto the bed.  
  
"Are you sure?" Hyunwoo pushed aside his disappointment at the loss of Minhyuk's lips long enough to kneel on the mattress and crawl over to him. "How can I know if you were actually good or not?"  
  
Minhyuk whined at the sound of Hyunwoo's voice so low and at the sight of his beautifully tanned and toned body crawling towards him at such a tortuously slow pace. " _Please..._ "  
  
"I don't know if you deserve it, though."  
  
Every single s _yllable_ that rolled off Hyunwoo's tongue sent such an odd spark through Minhyuk's body that went straight to his fully erect cock, and he felt a little embarrassed when he bucked his hips upwards involuntarily when there wasn't anything even though to give him any sort of friction like he wanted. "I need you..."  
  
Hyunwoo lifted Minhyuk's legs and seated himself between them, letting them wrap around his waist. "How badly?" he asked in such a hushed voice that made Minhyuk practically squirm beneath him, and he loved that reaction so much.  
  
"Oh, God, Hyunwoo!  _Please_ !" he begged. He threw his arms around the older's neck and pulled him closer a little. Hyunwoo smirked at how needy he was and how quickly he had him under his control, and finally he decided to stop teasing him. He reached for the bottle of lubricant, clicked open the cap, and poured a decent amount onto his fingers. Knowing Minhyuk would be extremely tight after all this time, he made sure to slowly pushed in one finger at first, stopping for a second whenever Minhyuk would wince in pain.  
  
Even though it hurt a little, the feeling of Hyunwoo's finger sliding deeper and deeper inside of him was so wonderful as well. Despite all the small whimpers of pain that poured from his lips, there were a few moans as well especially when Hyunwoo slipped in a second finger and Minhyuk could feel just how he stretched open against them. He shut his eyes tightly, pulling his bottom lip in between his teeth as he just wanted the pain to subside so he could get the full feeling of Hyunwoo's fingers pressing into him and pulling apart to make sure they stretched him as best he could.  
  
Hyunwoo wanted the rest to be painless as possible, making sure he used slow and gentle movements and that he stopped everything any time Minhyuk looked to be in pain. He didn't wait long to push in a third digit, feeling how Minhyuk's whole body trembled as he did.  
  
"F-Fuck..." Minhyuk breathed, trying to relax himself. It had been a while so it was no surprise how tight he was, but he was  _aching_ to feel Hyunwoo inside of him. He had already waited months and he couldn't wait any longer. "Hyung... Hyung, please..." The older understood perfectly and nodded, slowly pulling his fingers out. He ripped open the condom pack in a hurry and rolled it on over his length before positioning himself at Minhyuk's entrance. He didn't even have time to ask if he was ready before Minhyuk pushed himself down onto him, his mouth opening widely into what sounded like a mix between a moan and a scream.  
  
"All the way... A-All the way!" Minhyuk panted, loving the feeling as Hyunwoo pushed inside of him entirely before finally stopping to give him time to adjust. "Fuck... You feel so good!"  
  
Hyunwoo was almost losing control of himself as Minhyuk was a little  _too_ tight and he wanted to pull out a little, thrust back into him and feel more of he squeezed him. Thankfully, it didn't take much longer of them both just panting and moaning before Minhyuk nodded and Hyunwoo wasted no time in pulling out half-way, stopping for a moment, and then thrusting back inside. He was probably a little too rough at first, feeling a little apologetic as Minhyuk cried out in both pain and pleasure, but he quickly found a steady pace for them both.  
  
"M-Minhyuk, god, you're so tight..." It was honestly almost unbearable for Hyunwoo. Minhyuk wanted to smile in satisfaction at his little comment but when he thrusted back inside him at the best angle, hitting all the right spots inside of him, he just couldn't manage it as a string of moans pulled out instead.  
  
With his arms still around Hyunwoo's neck, Minhyuk pulled him down into the sloppiest kiss filled with just moans and several desperate movements of his tongue. Hyunwoo kissed him back immediately despite not having been prepared for it, and placed a hand on the bed beside Minhyuk's head to support most of his weight while the other trailed to his hips and held onto them tightly, allowing him to push Minhyuk down onto his cock and bury himself deeper as well.  
  
As Minhyuk's little cries finally faded into rather loud moans (and a few that sounded like screams) Hyunwoo picked up in speed until his thrusts barely had any second between them that allowed Minhyuk enough time to recollect himself and his control. But still, the pace that Hyunwoo had created was perfect even if the little bit of gentleness he kept to had disappeared.  
  
Minhyuk dug hid nails into the brunet's shoulders and finally broke the kiss, letting his head drop onto the mattress as his back arched and his eyes widened. "R-Right there!" His body was twitching almost violently as Hyunwoo kept up an even pace, making sure to keep that angle as well. Minhyuk was being thrown over the edge with each little movement from Hyunwoo and every moan in his ear, and the way Hyunwoo's cock almost always hit his prostate like that was only making things worse and he wasn't sure how much longer he'd last. He didn't want it to end though, he wanted to stay in that moment for so much longer, to feel how Hyunwoo filled him up completely and found all the perfect spots inside him to drive him crazy. He wanted to hear the older's moans in his ears and how he let out small little gasps whenever Minhyuk's arch would deepen and he'd pulse around his cock.   
  
"Hyunwoo! Oh, f-fuck! Y-Yes..." Loud, desperate moans poured out from his mouth and his eyes rolled back. He was on the edge and his neglected cock ached for attention and also for release, and judging from the way Hyunwoo's moans were escalating as well, he figured he was close, too. "I'm c-close!"  
  
Hyunwoo mumbled something in reply but Minhyuk couldn't understand him correctly with all the moans that rolled off his tongue. He figured the older probably meant that he was nearly at his limit as well, so Minhyuk bucked his hips down, pushing himself against Hyunwoo to deepen every little feeling that coursed through them both. He was frantically thrashing his head around as he cursed loudly, pleading for Hyunwoo to go faster, to fuck him just a little harder. Minhyuk was so close and  _hell_ , if he didn't want the last few moments to be as rough as they possibly could be, and Hyunwoo complied without any sign of hesitation. As his pace picked up and his thrusts became a little rougher, so do Minhyuk's moans escalate to him practically screaming.  
  
Their hairs stuck to their foreheads with sweat, and the way that looked on Hyunwoo as he hovered over Minhyuk and stared down at him with his hooded eyes and parted lips was so beautiful to the blond and he swore that the sight alone could make him come.  
  
"Come for me..." Hyunwoo growled, managing the best smirk that he could as his pace became uneven and his breathing was heavy. Maybe it was the way his voice was low and harsh, and the words that slipped off his tongue with such ease despite how hard it was for either of them to speak, but when Hyunwoo said that right into his ear Minhyuk felt as he came undone. His body twitched violently and several screams all with Hyunwoo's name in them forced their way from his throat. His seed shot onto his stomach and Hyunwoo's.  
  
Continuing to thrust as hard as he could all through Minhyuk's orgasm and feeling how he tightened around him, it didn't take long until Hyunwoo moaned loudly with a few groans mixed in, his cum filling the condom as he bucked his hips a few more times. It was only when Minhyuk's moans stopped and little whimpers came out that Hyunwoo pulled out of him, letting his body relax against the bed as his panting was heavy and dry. Hyunwoo was quick to move his exhausted body off the bed and remove the condom, tying it and throwing it in the small plastic rubbish bin beside his desk.  
  
"Stay with me..." Minhyuk called, stretching his arm out in Hyunwoo's direction. "We need to get used to sharing the same bed now anyway, remember." It was a little difficult for him to talk as he still hadn't caught his breath, but he forced the words out as he smiled back at Hyunwoo.  
  
"I will, I just wanna clean us up before your cum dries." Minhyuk flushed a slight red at those words. Hyunwoo went over to bed, leaning on it to quickly peck the blond on the lips before racing out of the room to get a wash cloth. It didn't take him long at all but when he returned with two wet wash cloths, one for the cum and the other for sweat, he heard light snores and saw that Minhyuk had already fallen asleep.  
  
He smiled at the sight, going over and cleaning the boy's small figure before throwing the blanket over him. Continuing to clean up on his own and throwing the dirty cloths in the laundry bin in the bathroom, Hyunwoo was quick to return to Minhyuk's side. He crawled onto the small bed that could barely fit two people and slid underneath the covers, pushing himself against the smaller boy and smiling. Leaning close, he placed another kiss on Minhyuk's lips, moving his against them even though they were unresponsive to the soft show of affection.  "Welcome home," he whispered against his lips and finally it was true. Finally, Minhyuk really was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday @Everydayishark! I know this is really crappy and rushed and makes no sense, but here's that fic I promised you! I hope you like it!
> 
> And now, please allow me to burn in hell with this fic as well. Thank you.


End file.
